sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Martelli
Name: Sofia Isabella Martelli Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rock Music, Auto Mechanics, Classic cars, Metal working, Architecture to some degree, Socializing Appearance: Sofia is a rather petite girl, standing at 5'2 and weighing in at roughly 126lbs; While she is short and relatively light, she is quite muscular and gets much of her body weight from this layer of muscle. Spending much of her time working with cars and helping her father with his carpentry work, she has maintained a decently athletic build and a good sense of her limits; On a good day, she can lift well around 40lbs or more, a useful skill when she spends her time lugging around large pieces of wood. Being left handed, she tends to favor her left during activities and her build reflects this with a slight asymmetry. Sofia takes some manner of pride in maintaining her medium length chestnut colored hair, making sure to avoid getting grease in it when working on her car and using various hair care products to keep it in good condition. While not a fan of completely dyeing her hair, she does enjoy keeping highlights or low lights in her hair, often as lines or kept to the tips; Currently, she has a mix of blonde highlights streaked through her hair and black low lights at the tips. She makes a point of keeping it tied back in a ponytail or a bun, securing it with a small elastic band and a handmade hairpin, especially when working. Sofia's skin, while usually a pale cream color, has recently seen a slow transition in tone thanks to her time spent outside in the sun; A slight tan slowly having formed upon her arms, legs, face and neck, with a slightly lighter shade on the rest of her body as a result of having seen less of the sun. In order to protect her easily sunburned skin, Sofia will often put sunscreen on every time she intends on spending time outside, and uses a lotion with a moderate SPF even when she doesn't; She takes care of her skin, doing her best to keep clear of blemishes and stave off dry skin and calluses, though her luck with the latter seems to have slipped a number of times, especially when it comes to her hands as her fingers are often calloused from both her work with her car and with the rare bit of metal working she has done. Sofia is a somewhat unremarkable girl when it comes to her face, with a relatively low set and thin brow above a pair of slightly wide set, moderately sized hazel eyes. She doesn't often wear make up, though when she does she tends to keep it simple and doesn't do anything overly complicated; Eyeliner and lipstick, maybe a hint of blush and some mascara, but she rarely goes out of her way to utilize her relatively small supply of cosmetic products. She's done her best to keep her face clear of blemishes, and has succeeded in keeping it as such for a relatively long time. Her lips are somewhat thin, and her nose is rather small; Her ears are pierced and usually adorned with a favored pair of handmade earrings. Sofia could easily be called a tomboy based solely upon her common wardrobe, consisting of old jeans and moth eaten hand-me-down T-shirts, most of which had come from her brother when he outgrew them; She didn't mind, however, as they were comfortable and perfect for working in. She does own some nice outfits, however, with her most common one usually consisting of a medium length pleated denim skirt and a white, long sleeve button down blouse, matched with a pair of long socks or leggings and her sneakers; This is, perhaps, the only outfit she really enjoys wearing aside from her jeans and T-shirt combinations. More often than not, she'll also wear a handmade metal hairpin she made when she first bought her car; A pair of slightly oversized bobby pins and a moderately modified hitch pin with an old, relatively small hood ornament attached to them, taken from the car, a 1983 Cadillac El Dorado. Biography: Born to Franco Martelli, the latest in a long line of carpenters and architects, and Amber Martelli neé Russo, an American borne songwriter, Sofia was born on May 18th, 1990, in Chicago, Illinois, in the Provident Hospital of Cook County. The second youngest of five children, she was preceded by her older brothers Carlo and Antonio, and her older sister Maria; and was followed by her younger sister Angela. The early years of Sofia's life were heavily influenced by her father, her uncles and her paternal grandfather, as they epitomized her ideal of strength; She strived to emulate them in any way she could as she grew up, from simply copying how they acted to joining them in their work as contractors whenever she could. From a very young age, Sofia was always looking to spend time with her father, especially when she was still the youngest child in the family; Franco, for years, spoiled Sofia just as he had done with every other child, and would continue to do as long as his financial security would allow. She'd make the most out of every moment she spent with him, and would constantly pick his brain whenever a question came to mind; Something that Franco encouraged, and something that Sofia never really grew out of. Despite being picked on by her siblings as the baby of the family until her younger sister came along, Sofia always had a healthy and loving relationship with her siblings, very much enjoying their presence in her life and always seeking to join in on whatever they were doing; Something that was easily seen an annoyance, despite the young girl's well meaning intentions. When the newest member of the family came along, Sofia's younger sister Angela, when Sofia was 5, her older siblings got a reprieve from the energetic Sofia as she focused on the new baby, completely enamored in every thing she did; She made a point of being around whenever anything happened with Angela, often helping her overtaxed mother take care of her in what little fashion she could. It was a completely new experience for Sofia, having a younger sibling and someone to care for; And it was the fact that it was a new experience that Sofia was so enthusiastic about it, having embraced every new feature in her life ever since as a result of the enthusiasm and happiness she experienced with such things. When it came time for Sofia to enter the public school system, she took to it very well; Her enthusiasm and energetic personality finally had an outlet, and Sofia was excelling in a number of subjects, with most of her focus being on the subjects of English and Math. Her status as one of only a few bilingual students in her class, and the only one who spoke Italian, resulted in a few fast friends; She didn't like that she was a gimmick, but the socialization with the other students was good for her and she knew it, spending time with any new friends she could make. Making friends since then had come easy to Sofia, always making an effort to relate with someone she intends on becoming friends with; Despite her relatively short lived stay in her first school, she was quite popular. When Sofia was roughly age 10, her grandfather was intent on moving the family business to Minnesota, a result of a slipping client base in Chicago and the surrounding area and a desire to live closer to other members of the family that called Minnesota home; among them being Sofia's dearly loved grandmother and great-grandmother, buried in the cemetery in Sauk Centre. With most of the family intent on settling in Central Minnesota, Sofia's father opted to move his family into Minneapolis, something that Sofia's uncles and grandfather followed along with on the basis of being centrally located; Not long after they had moved the business, they managed to secure a handful of housing contracts in the Twin Cities metropolitan area and extending out into the surrounding suburban cities. With a new, steady flow of business, both private and public, Sofia's family was well-off and would remain that way for years. Enrolling in a new school was tough early on, forcing Sofia to initially become shy and closed off; She didn't know anyone and wasn't comfortable in the new city or the new school, often keeping to herself instead of socializing as she had back in Chicago. She spent much of her time with her family, especially with the new cousins and further extended family that they lived closer to now; Among numerous other things, these new family members introduced Sofia to the world of Rock and Metal music, two genres of music that Sofia fell in love with and has stuck with over the years. She eventually grew out of her apprehensiveness towards the new school within a few months, and faced the challenge of making new friends head on; She kept that attitude, of facing things head on, throughout the last years of Primary School and well into Secondary School. When it came down to Bayview Secondary, Sofia was quite pleased to find other Italian-american students attending; Tony Russo and the Fiametta children in particular, though they were far from the only ones. Her attempts to build a decent sized group of friends has had mixed results; In some cases, she's become fast friends with someone due to shared interests or a common background, as in the case of Tony Russo, but she has had quite a bit of trouble becoming completely friendly with everyone after spending her time with only a few people among her circle of acquaintances. Very early on in her high school career, Sofia started to show a lot of interest in the cars that many of the older students drove; She'd spend her time picking out a specific car, usually older ones, and trying to learn everything she could about them. She spent alot of time hanging around her father and brothers when they would fix their own cars, asking questions at every opportunity, often taking out books on the subject if she could find them in the local bookstores or libraries; Her father noticed this, and encouraged the behaviour, taking her to her first classic car show when she was 14 and teaching her how to drive when she got her learners permit at 15. Whenever he did any work on his car, whether it was as simple as changing the oil or putting in more anti-freeze, or something a bit more challenging such as putting in a new fan belt or replacing the air filter, he would invite Sofia to help him and would teach her as much as he could; When he didn't have anything else to teach her, he introduced her to a cousin of theirs and helped her get her first part time job helping out in a body shop. It was at the body shop, assisting on the restoration of a custom '41 Ford, that she really fell in love with classic cars, often requesting to help out on any work being done to older cars; While she often didn't get permission to do the work, on the rare occasions that she did she relished the opportunity. Shortly after her 16th birthday, Sofia got her driver's license and in a gesture that Sofia would not soon forget, her father celebrated both Sofia's birthday and her new personal freedom by purchasing an old, slightly beat up 1983 Cadillac El Dorado; It wasn't the classic car she dreamed of, and it wasn't in the best condition, but it ran and it had all its parts, so it was enough for Sofia. Her parents had saved money leading up to her birthday, just as they had done for the birthdays of their three older children; Saving money by purchasing an old, slightly beat up car resulted in Sofia getting the rest of the money to do as much work on the car that she wanted and then some, something that she immediately began doing, starting with the engine and working her way around the entire car. With the car came a new obsession, as Sofia wanted keep a little something from the vehicle with her at all times; After a suggestion made by her older brother Antonio, Sofia opted to use a couple bits of scrap from the garage and the car itself to fabricate a piece of jewelry, something that she would often repeat with old parts or scrap pieces of metal she would find. To date, she has fabricated her hairpin, a decorative hook to hang her keys, a bracelet, a number of custom fitted parts and a handful of replacement parts for her car; The former when it came to a part that didn't fit right and the latter when the part was impossible to locate. But the car also came with rules, just as it would have in any household, and Sofia was expected to maintain high grades in order to keep the car; With such motivation behind her, Sofia spent any free time she had studying in order to keep the car, pushing herself to reach and maintain an A average, or at least a B+ average. But she was working part time in the body shop, attending school, studying to keep her car, attending classes geared towards , helping out around the house and helping out her father and brothers with their work; Free time was at a premium for Sofia, often leaving her tired and sore whenever she managed to catch a moment to breath. It was only during the summer that she caught a break, capable of spending more time with her car and her work; Her sisters were home more to take over her share of the household chores, and it was often too risky or bothersome to take Sofia out on construction jobs, so she spent her summer working on her car. But she was happy; She had a car straight from her dreams, she had friends that she adored, and she had a family that she loved, so she was content to spend her summer with her favorite music playing as she tuned and retuned her car. As time went on and the investment she had made in restoring the car dawned on her, she realized that she didn't feel comfortable driving the classic car; It was meant to be enjoyed carefully, not to be driven back and forth from a high school filled with rowdy students. When the time came to return to school, she needed to find a new way of getting back and forth from her home to Bayview Secondary without resorting to giving up her personal freedom by riding the bus; The solution to this problem would come in the form of a relatively new Piaggio scooter, purchased with the last of the money she had saved for her now complete car. After that last purchase, Sofia began saving her money towards a second classic car to restore, helping to repair her classmates cars during the course of her junior year to earn herself a bit more money than she made at the body shop. Throughout her junior year, she worked and studied, saved her money and started searching for her next project. When summer came around again, she did as many odd jobs as she could to earn more money, helped out on jobs with her father and brothers whenever possible, and spent most of her time at the body shop or with friends. A new vehicle, a new school year, new friends and new experiences; They all awaited Sofia. Advantages: An energetic and enthusiastic girl, Sofia has always had an easy time socializing with her peers and making friends, leaving her with a decently sized circle of friends she can trust; Her friendship with a few specific students is particularly strong. Having always been finacially secure, Sofia has always had the opportunity to achieve her goals, leaving her rather confident in her own abilities and her potential. With her extensive knowledge of cars, coming from both self-education and actual classes, Sofia is quite confident in her ability to repair vehicles or machinery; Her experience with metal working has also given her a somewhat unique advantage when fabricating objects from metal. Being decently strong from her activities, Sofia is quite capable of lifting roughly 40lbs or more with reasonable ease. With most of her family having gone into carpentry and architecture, Sofia has picked up quite a bit of knowledge from them concerning buildings, wood working and building materials, an interesting if obscure advantage. She tends to focus on something until it is done, investing all her time and energy into it until it is complete. Disadvantages: While Sofia may have had an easy time making friends, she usually focused only on a few people at a time, often to the point of excluding or ignoring others; She may very well have alienated more of her classmates than she realizes, leaving her in a vulnerable position should she be unable to locate someone from her comparatively small group of friends. Because of her financial security and her father's tendency to spoil her, Sofia has never really been left wanting; She is used to having opportunities handed to her instead of having to work fervently for them, something that may leave her with a lack of experience in dealing with the world or undesirable situations. Despite her considerable strength, Sofia has never really been an athlete, leaving her with little endurance and minimal stamina, both of which may become an issue if she is ever physically pushed to her limits. Her tendency to focus on activities to the point of single mindedness may leave her vulnerable or open, exposing her to dangers if she focuses on the wrong thing. Designated Number: Female student no. 101 --- Designated Weapon: Lead Pipe Conclusion: Well, at least she's used to working with odd metal objects. Maybe she'll be able to bludgeon a few people, or make some use of her mechanical knowledge. I hope she provides an at least passable show. The above biography is as written by Dr. Nic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Dr. Nic Kills: John Smith Killed By: Suicide through collar detonation Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sofia, in chronological order. V4: *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *Cleanliness and Loneliness *On the Road Again *Fabuleux *Read The Fucking Manual *Enter the Deathsquad Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sofia Martelli. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Nic's three original characters were interesting in that they all followed a very similar rough character arc/progression. In each case, the death of a friend caused the character to become increasingly upset and paranoid, a mindset that eventually devolved into full on violent impulses with hints of sadism and sociopathy. I think, of the three, Sofia got the most mileage out of that, though, because she went in a different and interesting direction, throwing herself straight at the terrorist death squad, ironically as they went after the same person Sofia was considering hunting down. She didn't stop them, or even really hurt them, but that was a good thing; it set the tone for the terrorists' on-island involvement in V4, and it gave Sofia an interesting and unique exit from the game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students